Quitándonos las Máscaras
by crystal 041
Summary: Llegó Halloween, y Harry Potter asistió a la fiesta que Oliver organizó ese día con el solo propósito de pasarlo con Ginny y hacerle una pregunta muy importante. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si la tan esperada invitada parece nunca llegar y otra ocupa su lugar?


**Hola otra vez! Bueno, sé que algunos se preguntaran que estoy haciendo por aquí tan pronto si usualmente siempre me tardo en actualizar…y es que, como dije, quería subir una historia por Halloween.**

**No pensé que terminaría de escribir el primer capítulo, pero pude hacerlo en la madrugada y aquí está :D Una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche de Máscaras<strong>

Todos parecían estar disfrutando con mucho entusiasmo la fiesta que había preparado Oliver Wood en su mansión por el día de Halloween.

Los invitados habían llegado vestidos con elegantes túnicas típicas de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, y estas podrían haber sido el principal motivo de la atención de los presentes… de no ser porque en realidad lo que causaba más interés en este especial acontecimiento era la idea del uso de llamativas máscaras que cubrían la mitad del rostro de cada hombre y mujer que iban entrando de manera continua por las puertas del gran salón.

Esa fue precisamente una de las primeras razones que tuvo Harry Potter para saber que le agradecería por esa noche a Oliver de por vida.

Gracias a la excusa de las máscaras, pudo notar con alivio que podía encaminarse por todo el lugar sin ser apabullado por las personas que lo rodeaban ¡Ni siquiera sentía los típicos murmullos y miradas que usualmente le lanzaban! Con un una gran sonrisa, supo que no había manera que alguien supiera que El Elegido estaba en esa fiesta.

Lo irónico de todo el asunto es que ese detalle era a la vez una gran desventaja.

Vio a lo lejos como varios hombres empezaban a aprovechar su estado "anónimo" para acercarse a cualquier mujer que les pareciera bonita e invitándolas a bailar. Y no es que tampoco estas damas estuvieran excluidas de toda culpa: ellas mismas lanzaban coquetos gestos para atraer a los caballeros.

Harry suspiró. Llevaba sentado más de una hora frente al pequeño bar, tomando lo que debería ser su tercera botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Había rechazado muy amablemente el beber Whisky de fuego porque no quería correr por ningún motivo el riesgo de emborracharse. Había sido una gran idea por su parte, ya que si hubiera aceptado cada trago que le ofrecían de vez en cuando algunas mujeres que se acercaban a conversarle, para ese momento estaba seguro que ya no podría mantenerse ni en pie.

Alzó la cabeza por entre la multitud para buscar nuevamente algún rastro de la persona que había estado anhelando encontrar en esa fiesta. Se sorprendía que hasta ahora no la hubiera visto. ¡Ningún Weasley puede pasar desapercibido en ningún lugar! El característico cabello rojo era una marca patente para reconocerlos en seguida, pero allí estaba el dilema: cada cuanto debía acordarse de que estaba en una celebración de Halloween, y que por lo tanto, no debería asombrarle en absoluto encontrar numerosas cabelleras pelirrojas a su alrededor.

-Estúpidos disfraces-murmuró llevándose la botella a la boca.

Para colmo de males, no tenía absoluta idea de cómo iría vestida Ginny a la fiesta. Se hubiera contentado con al menos saber qué color de vestido estaría llevando.

-No me gusta usar máscaras, Hermione…-dijo una voz cerca de él.

-No seas ridículo, Ron. No habría ninguna gracia si te lo quitas- contestó con fastidio una mujer.

Harry rápidamente volteó la cabeza para observar a la pareja que se acercaba al bar.

-Por cierto, ¿Has preguntado si Harry ya llegó?

-Claro, Ron. Ya lo hice, justo se lo acabo de preguntar a ese grupo de chicas fanáticas-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué te contestaron?- preguntó Ron distraídamente mientras pedía una bebida.

Harry se rió.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes dos nunca pueden dejar de pelear?

Ron y Hermione dirigieron rápidamente la vista hacia él.

-¿Eres tú, Harry?- preguntó en un susurro la castaña.

- Me alegra que te dieran permiso en el colegio para venir, Hermione- la saludó- Y te enseñaría mi cicatriz, pero eso implicaría quitarme la máscara-respondió-. Prefiero no llamar la atención.

-Al menos te encontramos- dijo Ron- ¿Has reconocido a alguien más por aquí?

-Estamos en una fiesta de máscaras-le recordó Hermione-. Es un poco difícil encontrar a los demás.

Harry hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes tampoco han encontrado a nadie?

-Bueno, como sabes, yo vine junto con Ron- sonrió la chica- pero hasta ahora con los únicos que nos hemos topado ha sido con George y Luna, y al igual que tú, solo los reconocimos por pura casualidad.

Harry trató de no parecer muy frustrado por esa respuesta. A pesar de que la máscara le cubría la mitad del rostro, estaba seguro que su molestia aún podría vislumbrase por la mueca de sus labios.

-¿Segura que no han visto a nadie más?

-Sí, estoy segura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres encontrar a alguien en especial?- inquirió ella rápidamente.

Él fue consciente de que Hermione ya tenía una buena sospecha de a quién estaba buscando.

-Seguro es a Ginny- dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Tanto Harry como Hermione parpadearon ante la respuesta del muchacho.

-No me miren así, y mucho menos tú, Harry- le advirtió- Está bien que a veces sea un poco distraído, pero hasta un trol se puede dar cuenta de cómo se te cae la baba cada vez que la miras.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-A mi no se me cae la baba.

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-La estás buscando a ella ¿Sí o no?

-Sí…

-Mira, Harry, entiendo por qué terminaste con mi hermana el año pasado- dijo Ron de repente, mirándolo sin ni siquiera pestañear. Harry le sostuvo la mirada de igual forma-Y si mal no recuerdo, tú me hiciste una promesa…

-Ron, no es momento para hablar de eso ahora- le suplicó Hermione.

-Hermione, no te metas- le advirtió Ron con voz grave. Ella parecía querer replicarle, pero al ver la expresión de su novio, se contuvo-. Harry, yo no quiero…

-Ron, con todo respeto, lo que quieras o no me tiene sin cuidado- lo interrumpió Harry-. Sabes que las circunstancias han cambiado desde esa vez.

-Y si han cambiado, ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a mi hermana en todos estos meses?

-Tú sabes por qué- le respondió-. Con todo lo sucedido y con la gente que murió…-Harry vio como Hermione se tensaba ante esa oración. Él suspiró- Todos necesitábamos un tiempo para pensar.

-¿Y tú crees que ese tiempo ya ha terminado?

-¡Ron!- le reclamó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

-No lo sé…pero lo que pase entre Ginny y yo es cosa nuestra. Si yo ya no quiero esperar más tiempo, es mi problema-sentenció.

-¿Y si Ginny quiere esperar más tiempo?

-Entonces siéntete aliviado: tu hermana será la que me rechace y no será al contrario.

-Harry- intervino Hermione-. Yo no creo que Ginny haga eso…

-Pero puede que sí- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!- la voz de la chica parecía más molesta que antes- ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Se supone que vinimos aquí a divertirnos y no para que le des una plática a Harry sobre lo buen hermano mayor que eres.

-¡Pero debo hacerlo!

Hermione soltó un gruñido exasperado.

-Tu hermana ya es mayor para decidir por ella sola. Si Ginny se entera de que te estás metiendo en su vida, te va a ir muy mal, Ron.

Él chico la miró detenidamente.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Acaso piensas contarle a Ginny lo que estamos hablando?

Hermione ni se inmutó ante el tono peligroso de Ron.

-Recuerda que ella también es mi amiga-contestó-. Y estoy segura que aunque no fuera yo, Harry se lo diría a Ginny si ella se lo pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no tengo secretos con tu hermana- contestó esta vez Harry con seriedad.

Ahora Ron lo miró detenidamente a él, y supo de inmediato el significado escondido de esas palabras

-Ya me suponía que le habías contado todo, ¿No es así?- Harry asintió-. Pero eso no cambia las cosas…

-Ron…

-Hermione, ¡Tú los has visto también! ¡Paran juntos casi todos los días!

-Y tú, como buen hermano y mejor amigo, deberías estar feliz por ellos…

-¡Pero si ni siquiera son nada!

Harry apretó con fuerza la botella de cerveza.

-Ron, di de una vez a donde quieres llegar.

-Harry, te dije una vez que no la ilusionaras- le recodó Ron-. Y no te estoy asegurando con eso que ella te esté esperando con los brazos abiertos para volver contigo…

-¡Ron!- dijo como enésima vez Hermione.

-…pero quiero que quedé algo claro: si la lastimas, ya sabes de qué lado estaré. Esta vez no hay ningún mago tenebroso que te sirva como excusa para romper con ella ¿Lo has entendido?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos más antes de que Harry asintiera.

-Yo también quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Ron- dijo él- Yo nunca lastimaría a tu hermana.

Esta vez fue Ron quien asintió.

-Sabes que tenía que hacerlo, Harry- dijo tomando su cerveza-. Ya sabía que hoy intentarías hablar con ella. Has estado muy ansioso porque llegara este día.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo has dejado de ser tan distraído?

Ron se rió.

-No es algo tan difícil de notar. Además, Hermione también ya me había contado sus sospechas primero.

Ella se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Si hubiera sabido que contarte esto habría hecho que te comportaras de esta ridícula forma, ni te hubiera dirigido la palabra, Ron.

-No te preocupes, Hermione- la tranquilizó Harry-. Yo también ya presentía que Ron haría esto. De hecho, me preguntaba por qué se tardaba tanto en darme la charla.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar a Ginny y te vayan bien las cosas.

Harry le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero para eso necesito que venga. ¿De casualidad te dijo a qué hora estaría aquí?

-No he podido hablar con ella…

-Pues ahora que lo recuerdo, Ginny me dijo que no estaba muy segura de querer venir- dijo Ron con gesto le entusiasmaba mucho la fiesta…

Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le acabara de caer encima.

-¿Y por qué no empezaste a hablar por allí, Ron?- le reclamó Hermione

-¡No me acordaba!- se justificó- . Ni ella misma sabe si vendrá.

-Tanta charla que le das a Harry para que le sueltes después esa noticia. Eres increíble…

-Lo siento, amigo- se disculpó con sinceridad Ron-. Pero aún puede venir. La fiesta no ha terminado…

-…se nota que todavía sigues siendo un distraído- continuó Hermione- Mejor me voy a buscar a Luna. Prefiero escucharla hablar sobre los nargles que encontró en vez de tus tonterías.

-¡Hermione, espera!- exclamó Ron al verla dar media vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.

-Será mejor que vayas a alcanzar a tu novia- le aconsejó Harry.

-Eso mismo haré- Ron dejó la botella sobre la barra y, antes de irse, agregó- Harry, yo también espero que todo resulte bien. Eres mi mejor amigo: no existe otra persona en este mundo a quien quisiera confiar la vida de mi hermana.

-Lo sé.

Con una sonrisa, y dándole unas breves palmadas en la el hombro, Ron se fue de inmediato detrás de Hermione.

Harry meneó la cabeza, dejando que también una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. Sabía que Hermione había hecho todo eso a propósito para hacer sufrir a Ron…y aunque entendía las razones de su amigo y de su sobre protección con su hermana, sabía que se divertiría mucho viendo como el pelirrojo trataba de arreglar las cosas con una molesta Hermione.

Tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. A esta altura de las circunstancias, ya sabía que se iba a quedar sentado en esa silla por el resto de la noche si es que Ginny nunca aparecía.

Al pensar en ella, rápidamente se acordó de una cosa que había dicho Ron y que era muy cierto: siempre paraba muy cerca de Ginny, y hasta ahora no podía entender por qué simplemente no le había pedido que fuera con él a la fiesta de máscaras tal y como habían hecho sus dos mejores amigos…

Pero…¿En qué pensaba? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Si hasta había planeado cuándo y cómo decírselo.

La había invitado hace una semana a caminar por Londres muggle. Desde que Hogwarts había sido reconstruido, la única en volver al colegio había sido Hermione. Ginny había decido que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas, y se había dedicado exhaustivamente a entrenar Quidditch porque quería intentar postular para algún equipo profesional (en especial a las Holyhead Harpies). Gracias a los contactos de Slughon, quien tenía mucha estima por ella, y de sus reuniones cuando estaban en sexto curso, Ginny ya había podido conocer a Gwenog Jones, y la mujer le había dicho que le gustaría verla jugar dado que había recibido muy buenos comentarios por parte del profesor sobre lo excelente cazadora que era.

Estaba muy feliz por ella, y esperaba con muchas ansias que Ginny pudiera entrar a jugar con la Harpies, pero viendo que él también a finales de año empezaría la academia de Aurores, no había querido desperdiciar ni un minuto lejos de ella.

Ese día que habían salido, habían conversado sobre cualquier tema que se les viniera a la cabeza, y Harry había disfrutado mucho de ese momento. Recordaba que la había tomado de la mano mientras paseaban por un parque, y que Ginny le había sonreído al notar que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Últimamente hacían eso, y Harry se preguntaba si Ginny se había dado cuenta de que él siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarla: le sacaba las hojas que podrían habérsele caído al cabello cuando paseaban por los huertos de la madriguera, la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba a él para desaparecer cuando veía algún periodista cerca, le daba un beso en la mejilla cada vez que la saludaba, y la abrazaba ligeramente cuando se despedían. Pero el tomarla de la mano no tenía excusa: siempre lo hacía involuntariamente; sin embargo, ese gesto se sentía tan normal entre los dos que ninguno le ponía quejas a ello.

Cuando finalmente se habían sentado en una de las bancas del parque, Harry había querido invitarla en ese instante, pero al escucharla hablar sobre la fiesta y decirle que esperaba que él fuera, lo hizo quedarse de piedra. Ginny no esperaba invitación alguna de su parte, y con esa simple oración, Harry supuso que ella estaba planeando ir por su cuenta. Sin entusiasmo alguno, él solo había atinado a asentir con la cabeza después de asegurarle que iba a estar allí.

Y en efecto, ahora estaba sentado con una cerveza en la mano, aceptando el hecho de que quizá Ginny no se presentaría por ese lugar.

Miró su botella y dejándola a un lado, pidió que le sirvieran otra más.

-¿Buscas emborracharte de cerveza de mantequilla?- le preguntó una voz a su lado.

Harry fijó su vista en la mujer que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Ya habían sido cuatro las que se habían puesto en ese mismo asiento intentando conversar con él, pero no les había prestado mucha atención por querer buscar a Ginny. La chica le sonrió cuando notó sus ojos puestos en ella, y Harry parpadeó al notar lo linda que era.

Tenía puesto un vestido color azul que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando a la vista como cruzaba sus piernas mientras pedía una cerveza para ella. Su cabello era largo y de un color rubio claro, y mientras se lo acomodaba detrás de su espalda, observó la sonrisa tonta que le ofrecía el Barman al entregarle su bebida. Era más que evidente que la chica era bastante atractiva, y no necesitaba ni quitarse la máscara para demostrarlo.

-¿Te has quedado mudo al verme?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿O es que estás cansado de que las mujeres se acerquen para coquetear contigo?

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

-No estaría cansado nunca si todas se parecieran a ti- le respondió levantando la mano- Soy Matt Thomas.

La chica lo miró un rato, y luego de acomodarse nuevamente el cabello, le estrechó la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, Matt. Yo soy Elizabeth.

Se observaron el uno al otro una vez más, y volvieron a sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: ¿Y qué tal les pareció? Todo sucede en un Baile de Máscaras. Quiero aclarar que, a pesar de cualquier cosa imaginen que podrá suceder por las últimas líneas de este capítulo, Harry NO engañará a Ginny ni nada parecido. Recuerden que es soltero. Pero como pueden ver, a la única que ha estado buscando en toda la noche ha sido solo a Ginny.<strong>

**Pero claro, sucederán algunas cosas…pero todo sucederá de la mejor manera, eso se los aseguro al 100%. Ya las dudas se verán despejadas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ahora ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Dudas? LO QUE SEA, yo encantada las contesto.**

**Pero antes…viene la pregunta que siempre hago cuando subo una nueva historia. ¿La continúo o no? Sé que quizá algunos se aburren que pregunte esto siempre, pero es importante para mí saberlo ya que así siempre podré sacar un cachito de tiempo de mi vida para seguir con la historia. **

**Así que todo depende de ustedes =)**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos! **

**PD: en "el motivo de mis siete pecados", parece que me olvide de hacer un agradecimiento a Anya Nivea …. Pero no fue asi. Al escribir el punto que hay entre las dos palabras, fanfiction lo tomo como link y lo eliminó, así que aprovechó aquí para agradecer a Anya por sus lindas palabras en ese fic ^^**


End file.
